I thought of you
by Athenais Aphros
Summary: Tes démons te retrouveront toujours Rose. Ils te retrouveront toujours et te détruiront. UA.


I thought of you

 _Lundi_

3h29. L'heure clignote en rouge, dans la pénombre de la nuit sombre. Rose soupire. 3h interminables qu'elle est réveillée, sans parvenir à s'endormir, les jambes lourdes. 3h que ses démons lui torturent l'esprit, inlassablement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, elle se lève et enfile un t-shirt traînant par terre, bien trop grand pour elle. Le blanc immaculé du vêtement contraste violement avec l'ébène du parquet. Comme Scorpius et elle, songe Rose. Rose, la délicate et sensible fleur. C'est comme cela que tout le monde la voit. Petite poupée parfaite. Si seulement ils savaient. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine dans le but de prendre un verre d'eau glacé, elle attrape au vol ses écouteurs. _Lonely,_ Akon. Par-fait. De quoi déprimer encore plus. Le contact du carrelage froid sur ses pieds nus la fait frissonner de tout son être. Regardant l'eau sortant du robinet terminer sa chute dans la jarre, Rose pense à Scorpius. Tout lui rappelle Scorpius, même le plus anodin des détails. Secouant la tête, elle se poste à la fenêtre et soulève un pan du rideau pourpre. Du plus longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, Rose a toujours aimé la nuit. Ce calme et cette sérénité qui vous enveloppe, doucement. Elle lève la tête vers les étoiles. Une certaine constellation lui arrache une larme salée qui perle le long de sa joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, pour finir sa course au creux de sa clavicule. La chassant d'un rapide coup de poignet, ses yeux se reposent sur les mortels et s'écarquillent. Rose le jurerait. Elle jurerait avoir vu Scorpius s'éclipsant au coin de la rue.

 _Mercredi_

Sa clope au bec, Rose respire l'air frais du matin. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Putain. Il ne lui reste plus que 5 minutes avant de se retrouver coincée entre 4 murs en classe de maths avec son prof boiteux et sourd, qui n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de calculer des racines carrées. Pour résumer, une merveilleuse matinée en perspective. Son esprit occupé à réfléchir aux différents moyens avec lequel elle pourrait découper en petits morceaux rectangulaires celui qui lui apprenait l'algèbre, le mettre dans une valise et l'expédier au fin fond de l'Amazonie avec l'étiquette « coli express », la belle rousse ne remarque pas Malfoy et sa bande s'aventurer sur le parking faisant face au lycée. Relevant la tête, les yeux verts de Rose percutèrent de plein fouet l'iris d'un bleu glacial du grand blond. Le cœur de Rose loupe un battement, comme à chaque fois, mais la lionne tient le regard, comme à chaque fois. Scorpius détourne royalement la tête, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Rose se sent défaillir. Il a toujours eu ce don de vous faire sentir si éphémère et inexistante que votre seul souhait est de disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre. Rose suit maintenant du regard Eurydice qui dévore des yeux James, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Autrefois - plus exactement deux semaines – Rose aussi regardait Scorpius de cette manière. Mais maintenant, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut plus. Eurydice part alors dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin et passe une main joueuse dans les cheveux de James déjà bien décoiffés. La belle métisse lève alors les yeux et son regard se confronte à une Rose plus brisée que jamais. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste face à ses anciens amis, la rousse parvient à esquisser un rictus provocateur. Eurydice se penche vers James et lui glisse trois mots à l'oreille. Tous deux la foudroient du regard. S'en est trop pour Rose. Pas eux. Avec Scorpius c'est différent, c'est la guerre à eux deux et Rose sait intimement qu'ils finiront toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Mais Eurydice et James, eux, ont délibérément décidé de la laisser tomber, de la faire souffrir. Le chagrin en est d'autant plus fort. Ils auraient pu essayer de la comprendre, lui dire que malgré tout, ils étaient là pour elle. Mais non. Le destin en a décidé autrement. La chute en est d'autant plus grande. Le bruit de la sonnerie retentissant dans ses tympans la sort de ses pensées. La cigarette qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de terminer finie dans la chaussée, se consumant d'elle même, et Rose s'avance vers le grand bâtiment en pierre grisées par le temps, le pas traînant et le cœur lourd. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Rose se sent seule. Seule et perdue.

 _Samedi_

Il n'y que la nuit que Rose se sent réellement libre. La nuit, elle, ne juge jamais, accepte tous les êtres, qu'importe leurs démons. Lorsque le soleil décline, les humains font tomber les masques et se montrent tels qu'ils sont vraiment. Vivent, sans prétentions. Juste eux. Bouteille de vodka à la main, sa chevelure tombant follement sur ses épaules dénudées, Rose se déchaine, saute, expulse. La musique s'imprègne en elle, ne faisant plus qu'un. Sous le goulot de la grey goose, Rose sourit. Sourit à tout son malheur, parce qu'après tout ce malheur, elle l'emmerde. Elle emmerde la vie, les cours, ses « amis », Scorpius, et même cette pétasse de Jill à qui elle a tapé la bise deux fois et qui l'invite à ses soirées en les faisant passer pour les meilleures amies du monde. C'est sûre que être pote avec Rose Weasley, « la grande et l'unique », c'est toujours plus cool, toujours mieux pour sa réputation. Encore et encore son image, perpétuellement. Quelquefois, Rose les plaint. Vouloir sans relâche montrer la meilleure face de soi, gravir les échelons de la popularité, ça doit les tuer. Alors la fleur fanée se moque. Rit de leur pauvre petite vie. Rit de sa pauvre petite vie. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Alors Rose attrape les épaules d'un inconnu et s'attaque à ses lèvres. Scorpius. Un soupir. Scorpius. Son souffle est saccadé et elle sent la respiration frénétique de son partenaire dans le creux de son cou. Scorpius. Un baiser. Scorpius. Elle glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et les lui empoigne. Scorpius. Mouvements frénétiques. Scorpius. Elle se retrouve plaquée au mur, l'esprit embrumé, quand soudain Rose sent deux mains puissantes la repousser en arrière, la laissant choir sur le parquet. Un éclair blond s'élance sur le grand brun qui disparaît sous une tornade de coups. Rose, au sol, ne sourit plus, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 _Tes démons te retrouveront toujours, Rose. Ils te retrouveront toujours et te détruirons._


End file.
